


my tongue dances behind my lips for you

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brother/Brother Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: He squeezes his eyes shut instantly. He refuses to look. He doesn’t want to look, so he won’t. He doesn’t want to see the truth that Sean and him aren’t meant to be. He doesn’t want to have his heart broken.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	my tongue dances behind my lips for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxBBadperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/gifts).



Daniel pouts in the dim lighting of the woods. The boy’s dark eyes run over the single word adorning Sean’s wrist: ‘ _need_ ’. 

Both of the Diaz brothers had been disappointed when Sean had received his mark; Sean for it being so typical, and Daniel for it being a reminder that one day, Sean wasn’t going to be _his_ anymore.

His big brother warmly smiles at him. His eyes, so fond and attentive towards Daniel, studied the young child with consideration. “What’s wrong, Dan?”

“Your mark. . .” Daniel trails off. He continues to stare at it, absolutely fixated.

”What about it?” questions Sean, amused.

“What do you think your soulmate will be like?”

Sean pauses and then hums. “Who knows?”

”Well. . . I want _us_ to be soulmates,” Daniel firmly announces. The thought made sense to him. Sean was his person and vice versa. They did everything together now. It would only be right.

”Ah, enano. . .” Sean chuckles awkwardly. “Soulmates are not exactly like this, y’know.”

Daniel frowns. He’s jealous. His eyebrows knit close together, and he admits, “But I don’t want you to be with anyone else. They won’t know you like _I_ do. Right?”

Sean’s smile falls. He seems uncomfortable. It makes Daniel’s heart sink. “They’ll get to know me.”

Daniel feels a lump in his throat. His breathing becomes shallow, and pressure teases his eyes. He begins to sniffle and then he’s _crying_.

Sean immediately shuffles over to him, pressing his little brother against his chest. He strokes Daniel’s hair, whispers of comfort flooding the younger sibling’s ears.

When Daniel could finally speak, he lifted his head off of Sean’s chest and whimpered, “I _want_ to be your soulmate. I need you.”

Sean swallows. He’s stressed. He doesn’t know how to make Daniel understand. It hurts to force himself to look into his brother’s teary eyes. He instinctively wants to wipe them away, but he doesn’t.

He instead says, “I know, enano. I need you too, but it’s not that kind of need. You’ll get your mark eventually. Even then, nobody will ever take away what we have. Nobody.”

Daniel doesn’t believe him.

He chooses not to push the subject even more. He presses his head against Sean’s chest again and closes his eyes.

*******

The burning in his wrist makes Daniel mewl in his sleep. He stirs and moves onto his side, still half-asleep. The agony grows more intense, and at a particularly sharp twinge, the boy shoots up in bed. The preteen cries out, teeming with pain. He begins to wail, scared and confused.

The lamp is flicked on. Quick arms grab him. Sean’s soft voice reassured him, “Daniel, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s just your mark. It’ll pass soon.”

His _mark_. He squeezes his eyes shut instantly. He refuses to look. He doesn’t want to look, so he won’t. He doesn’t want to see the truth that Sean and him aren’t meant to be. He doesn’t want to have his heart broken.

Sean continues to hold him tight. The pain begins to subside, and then it’s gone completely. Daniel still keeps his eyes closed, and Sean doesn’t speak.

They stay like this for a few moments, until Sean tenses. Daniel feels scared by his reaction. He whimpers as Sean hisses, “Holy shit.”

”W-what?” asks Daniel, taking a reluctant peek at his big brother.

Daniel sees Sean staring at his wrist. With blurry eyes and a pounding heart, he follows Sean’s gaze to his new mark.

There on his wrist, in dark red and small letters, is written, ‘ _enano_.’

Daniel’s overjoyed. His eyes widen and he grins. In that moment, every painful second of his life becomes worth it. He leaps at a frozen Sean, pressing him to the bed. 

“I knew we were meant to be!” yells Daniel. “I knew it!”

Tears fill Sean’s eyes. Daniel hugs him, burying his face into the teenager’s neck.

”I’m so happy,” he says, hiccuping. _Here come the waterworks._

Sean reaches a trembling hand up to run through Daniel’s hair. “Me too, enano. Me too.”

*******

Daniel whines, “Just one more. Come on. Please?”

Sean hesitates. He makes up his mind quickly and leans in to reconnect his and Daniel’s lips. He hates that he gives in so quickly. His brother’s just _so_ young, only fifteen, and the boundaries he had set up three years before had been broken so many times.

“I can’t wait till we can do more than just kiss,” says Daniel, shooting Sean a smirk. The man’s face warms.

”You’d be lucky if I let you touch me,” he jokes.

Daniel sticks his tongue out at him. “Nuh-uh. You want me too.”

” _Right_.”

”Shut up!” scowls Daniel. He lightly hits Sean on the arm and huffs, “You know you do.”

Sean hums. He smiles and grabs the back of Daniel’s neck, leaning in and brushing their lips together teasingly. He tries to move away, but Daniel holds him close and presses their lips firmly together.

”You’ve gotten to be a much better kisser.”

Daniel smiles smugly. “Yeah, you too.” Sean instantly scoffs.

”Uh, dude, I was _always_ a good kisser.”

”That’s up for deba--“

Sean leans in and kisses him again. Daniel sighs.

“Why don’t I buy you a drink and we take this back to my place, huh?” It’s Sean’s turn to scowl.

”Ha-ha. So fucking. . .” he pauses before exclaiming, “funny!” He jumps on top of Daniel and pins his wrist down.

”Wow, this is kinky,” purrs Daniel, using his best seductive voice. Sean rolls his eyes.

”In your dreams, enano.”

”I bet it’s in yours too.”

”Damn right.”

They both relax. Daniel crawls on top of Sean instead and lays down on top of his chest. He closes his eyes in bliss as Sean wraps an arm around him.

As he begins to drift off to sleep, the teenager murmurs, “I love you.”

Sean smiles gently. “I love you too. I’m happy that you’re mine.”

”Me too,” croons Daniel. Sean closes his eye.

Their hands intertwine and stay like that for a while.


End file.
